A Summer for Us
by Objective Mistress
Summary: A collection of Makorra Week 2015 writings
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings

 **Rating:** K

 **Word Count:** ~600

 **Summary:** Mako doesn't know the exact moment when it began, but he knows the moment that he knew that he never wanted it to end. [For Makorra Week 2015]

 **Author Note:** A quick write, hopefully coherent. Back to Mass Effect hell for me.

.

They meet when she sneaks into the Probending Arena. She's just another bright-eyed, fangirl, eager to spend any time near anyone that spends any time flinging elements across the centerline at opponents. Most of the girls Bolin drags in don't even know the players' names, interested only in spending time with the men and women who traded voluntary physical beat-downs for small moments of glory (if you won).

Mako doesn't have a need for another permanent addition to his life. He has Bolin safely in his life with four solid walls around them at night and a roof over their head. Korra is another variable; a factor that he can neither predict nor control. Yet, as she sweeps them into the Equalist crisis and world leaders begin to refer to him by name he doesn't protest.

The change happens so quickly he barely registers it. Mako is used to noticing change. He noticed when summer in the city began, and the number of kids trying to find relief from the cold in from a momentary pulse of cold from an open icebox doubled. He noticed when the worst of winter was gone, and the cardboard sheet covering him as he huddled closely to Bolin suddenly more adequate (if it could ever be). He noticed when Bolin finally had some meat on his bones when food wasn't as scarce.

And somewhere, somehow along the way in the middle of action and bustle, a feeling bubbles up from within him. It's in his chest. It's a tightness, a weight that compels him to Korra. Yet, it lifts him, making him feel lighter as he follows her into fights and watches in awe as she effortlessly controls more power than he could ever conceive of.

He's not sure what it is at first. In fact, when he first notices it, it feels like it has always been there without start or finish. A constant sun warming him from afar, for the sun is always on the opposite side of the darkness, ever present and unwavering as she is as she pushes, struggles, and fights.

It's love, but the name of the thing is scary in itself. Things are complicated, what with Asami and looming war, not to mention his own apprehensions about diving into something (despite already being halfway to the water). It feels right.

Mako doesn't know the exact moment when it began, but he knows the moment that he knew that he never wanted it to end. He twirls her in his arms on the icy cliffs of the South Pole. Korra looks earnestly into his eyes, heart bared to his as she whispers, "I love you too."

It's a beginning, of a sort. Reality has ends. Some are abrupt, some fade, and some fray at the ends to badly you can't tell what it once was. But what they have…it's a more of a middle; a meeting of two in a union of one. It's a middle he's glad to share with her as long as it lasts

.

" _For things that don't exist; I mean beginnings._

 _Ends and beginnings—there are no such things._

 _There are only middles"_

 _Robert Frost_


	2. Lightning

**Title:** Lightning

 **Rating:** K

 **Word Count:**

 **Summary:** They say that lightning never strikes the same place twice, but Korra had luck on her side. [For Makorra Week 2015] Additionally dedicated to basingtei on her birthday!

 **Author Note:** Experimenting a bit with style this week so we will see how it goes. Could be a companion to my fic from yesterday.

.

.

They say that lightning never strikes the same place twice. They say that lighting is just so unpredictable, so powerful and so swift the odds of it reaching out and dropping its energy to the ground at the same point more than once.

Korra knew it was cheesy, but falling in love was much the same. Seeing him that day in the Probending arena ignited something within her; it was as if struck by something magical, something new that she had never felt before. She knew what love was; there were stories in the books in the compound and the tales that Katara wove keeping her captivated for hours even afterwards when she lay alone in her bed.

So when she fell for him, and he fell for her (for the first time), she felt lucky (and rightfully so).

"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"

The first six months after Amon's defeat were amazing. Nights on the town just walking the streets that he knew so well. Running for cover from the quick thunderstorms that often cropped up in the humid Republic City climate. Lazy mornings spend with their bare bodies tangled in the sheets, only the quiet hum of a fan to accompany their breathing, skin pressed to closely together it was difficult to tell where she ended and he began.

It wasn't perfect; then again, Korra never expected it to be. They were two stubborn people, blazing their own paths meant that butting heads became inevitable. But with the stress off an invasion of her home, things took a worse turn than she ever anticipated.

So when she broke up with him, and he broke up with her (for the first time), she felt so badly (and rightfully so).

The years afterwards were a jumble. Fights against the Red Lotus led to awkwardness (she didn't know you were supposed to be awkward around your ex) but eventually unity. Injury of the body and mind far worse than anyone deserved robbed her of years. She was just happy after it was all over to have arms to fall into for a little while as she came back to herself and her duties in Republic City. It was her city. It needed her help to rebuild. It was funny to think after all these years her goal stayed the same; she wanted to be the Avatar.

There were years of travel, alone. She had already found herself (she was complete), but yearned for more. She yearned for _him_. She missed his steadying presence, his honesty, his loyalty to not only her, but also the people of their city. After all these years, she had never stopped loving Mako. While the love had changed in form over the years, melding and morphing as what was between them changed along with the circumstances, it always remained there. It was an electricity that never lost its charge, waiting for them to get close yet again.

Lighting between them had struck again.

So when she told him that she still had feelings for him, and he told her that he still had feelings for her (for the first time), their elation could only be celebrated with a kiss (and rightfully so).


	3. Children

**Title:** Children

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:**

 **Summary:** "So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?" "I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little children?" Mass Effect AU [For Makorra Week 2015]

 **Author Note:** Based off of a Mass Effect quote from my favorite pairing of the trilogy, and also a lovely AU. This one is for you combustionman for organizing Makorra Week. Not really based off my Mass Effect OTP but I stole the dialogue and repurposed it.

.

.

Korra looked out the window of the Port Observation deck, half empty bottle of genuine Thessian Elasa. The asari didn't call it "Sorrow's Companion" for nothing after all. As much as she hated to admit it, sometimes alcohol was the only respite she could get from the galaxy calling on her. The Reaper threat was looming, the Illusive Man's mysterious and untreatable motives were trying, and tying up of the loose ends of her crew's life before jumping through the Omega Relay was stressful to say the least. It was a suicide mission in every sense of the phrase.

"Commander?"

She spun in her chair, bottle lolling on her lap. "Well Mako, this must be serious if you're calling me 'Commander' at this time of the night cycle."

Mako folded his arms. He had shed his red accented armor for his dark blue crewman's uniform, sleeves rolled up above the elbows. He wore an amused smile, but his eyes were tinted with concern.

"Is drinking the night before we jump through the Omega Relay really a great idea?"

Korra shrugged. "What else would I do? Stare at my fish tank," she smirked and took a small sip. "Want some?"

He brushed off her last statement, "Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

Was she?

Commander Korra needed to be ready. Born in space into a military family meant that enlisting was expected. Being an N7 meant that being ready and prepared to face anything that came her way. And being the hero of the Skylian Blitz meant that it was expected that she would always find a way to win.

"Honestly?" She exhaled hard, "The crew is as prepared as they can be."

"That's not what I meant," Mako knelt down beside her and took the bottle gently out of her hands. He took her hands in his. "I meant…" he looked down and away for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "Is there anything you are going to regret?"

She thought about the lives she had taken and the friends lost. She thought about the time she had lost, and the bonds broken and frayed by the time between her last gasping breaths outside of the SSV Aang and her first panicked inhalation in the sterile Cerberus facility.

"You've taken time to finish up everything the crew needed to do…you helped Bolin and I find our parents' grave. You helped Asami save her sister from her father. All this for everyone else…but nothing for yourself."

"Mako…" she leaned forward until her forehead leaned against him. "I'm just so tired. I want to finish this war, but I know even if we make it back through the Omega Relay, the Reapers are still coming."

She closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. She always had to be so strong around the crew, but Mako was different. Desperately she wished they had met under different circumstances so that the backdrop of their blossoming relationship didn't have to be violence and impending chaos on an unprecedented galactic scale.

"Okay then," he gave her hands a firm squeeze. "Let me help. So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?"

Korra couldn't help but look up. A small smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes, "I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little children?"

He laughed, "I think you just say these things. I'm pretty sure those tabloids would love to hear _the_ Commander Korra say she wants to settle down."

She stood on slightly shaky feet, pulling him up to meet her in a tight embrace. "Tonight…I don't want to be Commander Korra…I want to be _Korra_. Come on," she tugged on his hand, dragging him to the elevator and punching the button for her private quarters.

"Sleep?" He grinned, pressing his lips to her neck as the elevator shot upwards.

"I don't think I'll be able to," she laughed. "EDI?"

"Yes Commander Korra?" The voice of the ship enveloped them in the small chamber.

"Keep Bolin busy on the bridge," she grinned and pulled Mako down so his lips were centimeters from hers, "don't let him bug us until we approach the relay."


End file.
